Fictional What if's Prim in the Hunger Games
by Ways
Summary: What if Prim were in the Hunger games instead of Katniss


_**So Hey everybody I know this has already been done before by countless authors but I thought that I would try it. But this is the first of a fanfiction series that I'm starting called fictional what-if's I have a couple other fictional what-if's I wanna do but I'm not using the usual computer that has all of Ways' fanfics to write so until I get that one back I think I'll be doing this and other fanfictions that I've already done. So now that that's done let me tell you why I've been on a bit of a Hiatus for a while. I am now in Zambia, for all of my high school experience except it gets better cuz I won't have a freshman year and go straight to 10**__**th**__** grade which is bitter but sweet. But anyways ending my rant this will be the first fanfiction I've written in Zambia. So thank you if you read my life story and now onto the fanfic.**_

Fictional What if's #1- Prim's Hunger Games

Chapter 1- The reaping

I don't own the Hunger Games because if I did Katniss wouldn't be such a hard character to write.

**Katniss's POV**

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket exclaims from the stage and I freeze in shock hearing my sister's name. I look over to the section that has 12 year old girls and see the girls clearing to let Prim through as she slowly walks up to the stage._ I don't understand her name was only in there once._ Effie Trinket motions the little girl to get closer to the stage and I can't help but stand stiffly with tears escaping my eyes. "and now for the boys," Effie calls while slowly twirling her hand over the bowl, when she finally puts her hand in the bowl she calls out "Peeta Mellark!"

_Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. Back when my father had died in a mining accident it was a very mournful time for our family. Sure we were given food and decent supplies for a while when my mother was supposed to get a job but instead she just tuned out, simply not moving and just staring into deep space. Soon after people had stopped giving us food I decided to take matters into my own hands by going into the woods to hunt for food. But with little luck I ended up straggling around the district out of hunger and eventually rested against a tree next to the bakery. It was then I saw Peeta feeding some burnt bread to their pigs, he then looked over at me and looked around cautiously. He then threw the bread out towards my direction, and when a scream was heard he ran back in the house. I picked up the bread from the mud wiped it up and surprisingly Prim had picked some dandelions and we had dandelion stew and bread that night, and even got my mother to have a bowl and a slice of bread. It was then that I had gotten the spirit to go ahead and hunt in the woods getting game and selling it at the seam, it was there in those woods that I had meet my hunting partner Gale. If it weren't for Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread I would have starved. Now I owe him and now that he's in the games it seems I can never repay the favor._

"This year's tributes from District 12, Peeta Mellark and Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinket calls and Peeta and Prim shake hands, Prim still crying.

Later in the Justice Building

**Katniss's POV**

Prim is sitting on a seat crying when my mother and I come into the room. "You have 2 minutes" a peacekeeper says in a strict tone while slamming the door behind us.

Prim immediately runs to me and hugs me crying into my stomach. "It's ok Prim, it's ok." I say soothingly trying to calm my younger sister.

She looks up at me still crying, "No it's not Katniss! I'm going to die in these games!" She wails. _Prim, no!_

"Prim you're not going to give up so easily," I ask her in shock.

"Yes, I'm not going to survive!" She yells at me, "I'm not strong like you Katniss." She whispers.

"Look Prim you can try in the training sessions try and learn as much as you can, and try as hard as you can," I plead with her.

She then sits down on the chair and begins crying again. The peacekeeper comes in and barks at us "Time's up," and drags us out of the room.

As I am dragged out of the room I scream, "Please try and win Prim!" and at that we are pushed out of the building by the peacekeeper.

_**So there you have it sorry for the short chapter I didn't really have much else to write in this chapter. Honestly I think this is gonna end up being 10 chapter's in all. But ya I really suck at writing Katniss but nobody is really good at writing her except Suzanne Collins. I had a lot of help with this fanfiction from a friend of mine ajroe (her username on the site) so please check out her fanfic page cuz she had a lot to do with this fanfiction even with the upcoming chapters. And if you want another Hunger Games fanfic from me check out 'It's Only a Game' where a bunch of video game character's are forced into a Hunger Games by a God called Masteos. Thanks for reading. Bye!**_


End file.
